


The Dream

by Beau_bie



Series: Ever tell you about the time... [14]
Category: Left 4 Dead (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 17:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21530590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beau_bie/pseuds/Beau_bie
Summary: Ellis ponders his future with Nick. Set during the events of L4D2.
Relationships: Ellis/Nick (Left 4 Dead)
Series: Ever tell you about the time... [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551733
Kudos: 7





	The Dream

Ellis wanted to go steady with Nick more than anything once the apocalypse was over. His perfect dream was the home, the ring and a family with the man he had fallen in love with, who slept but a meter from him.

He loved Nick. Truly did.

But he knew that his dream wasn't possible.

Nick was a drifter, a conman and a criminal who had stolen his heart with pretty words and heavy petting, who, in a world not riddled with zombies, wouldn't have even looked twice at him. Hell, Nick was probably not even capable of love.

Ellis looked over the conman's features in the dim light. God he was so handsome. Ellis would be happy to wake up next to this man for the rest of his life.

But then Ellis also knew that no one's life was guaranteed in a zombie apocalypse. Love wasn't guaranteed after one either.


End file.
